Antilogy
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Dia berasal dari kehancuran. Untuk itu, apakah aneh jika dia kembali pada kehancuran yang semula? [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


**ANTILOGY**

.

Cast: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

as BTS member

.

Rated: T

Warning: Boys love

Written by: Mokuji, hikaru, SooChan

Edited by: chevalo

.

BGM: Rossa – Terlalu Cinta

.

* * *

 **" _Tidak, aku tidak ingin_** **."** – Min Yoongi

* * *

 _"Aku, mengembalikanmu pada horizon realita."_

Begitulah keputusan langit. Berbisik bangsat pada telinga Yoongi yang buta. Apa lagi? Oh, oh. Jangan ada selingan berupa tanda tanya dalam bentuk apapun. Relevansinya nihil; dalam kasus ini, masalah ini, dan segala kebodohan ini. Biarkan Yoongi untuk hidup tanpa pertanyaan dari siapapun, saat ini.

Salahkan saja hatinya.

Hatinya yang terlalu abnormal untuk menghadapi sebuah perputaran dunia yang bajingan. Seperti inikah suasana awal dua puluh tahun usianya? Setahu Yoongi, usia dua puluh tahun adalah hal yang harus diperingati secara gempita. Hei, kau bisa minum alkohol sekarang, kau bisa bebas pulang malam sekarang.

Huh, dasar dungu, kalian.

Apa esensi kebebasan, jika hatinya sendiri remuk hanya karena satu nama.

Park Jimin.

Sialan, bukan? Ah, demi apa. Sebenarnya sangat menyedihkan menceritakannya disini. Tapi, banyak yang ingin tahu. Begitulah dunia. Dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran dari kaum picisan yang selalu haus bahan gunjingan.

* * *

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah kusut serta pakaian kusut. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mengurus dirinya. Jika saja semua rencana hidupnya yang sudah ia susun sebegitu indah tidak hancur dalam satu malam, mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi raja sehari tertampan di dunia.

"Park Jimin, sialan. Bisa-bisa nya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini," Yoongi mendesis tajam.

Pria berambut pirang itu melempar botol kosong ke arah cermin. Dan ia tak menghindar ketika salah satu serpihannya melukai wajah tampannya. Karena ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tapi mengapa ia begitu peduli dengan perkataan orang awam diluar sana tentang dirinya dan Jimin? kenapa ia peduli?

 _Dan kenapa ia menjadi sangat lelah karenanya?_

* * *

Park Jimin, tiada hilang dalam jeratan memoar yang menjerit minta dilepaskan itu. Sosok yang terakhir kali ia lihat pun, masih simpankan sejenak kebebasan yang orang-orang di tanah bumi ini tiada berpemilik.

Mata Yoongi mengilat, merajahkan sebuah kesal, sebuah penghabisan yang tiada berkehabisan, marah namun tiada dapat mengheningkan rasa pedih di dadanya.

Pintunya diketuk.

Atau telinganyalah yang telah salah mendekapkan nada-nada suara. Namun ia dengarkan kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari balik pintu sunyi.

" _Hyung_ , ini keterlaluan, kau tidak boleh mengurung dirimu sendiri di sini, mencobalah untuk hidup."

Itu suara Namjoon, Yoongi kenal sekali. Suaranya sedalam dan seberat timahan yang berdesis tenggelam dalam samudera, membuat Yoongi menyentak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Gila sudahkah ia, gilakah nalarnya karena waktu yang berdentang terus menyiksanya dengan tiada berperi. Atau tawa itu hanya sebagian rasa sakitnya, yang menjerit, menghantu dengan semua pelik di dalam nalarnya sendiri itu.

"Pergi, Namjoon," suaranya ringan, seperti terdengar terbang, namun terjelaskan lewat nadanya itu, sebuah hentakan-hentakan amarah yang tiada berkelihatan. "Pergi, sama seperti Park Jimin, pergi saja kalian semua. Toh aku tidak peduli."

Apakah ini yang disebut, ah– lupakan.

Tidak ada perkara lain, selain meladeni hatinya. Yoongi terlalu berantakan dan itu secara implisit benar-benar diakui oleh keadaan.

Keterlaluan adalah sebuah lagu lama, Yoongi tak peduli.

Seperti kata langit waktu itu, kalian ingat, kan.

Yang akan mengembalikan Yoongi pada garis imaji. Yang hancur berantakan.

Toh memang begini. Dia berasal dari kehancuran. Untuk itu, apakah aneh jika dia kembali pada kehancuran yang semula?

* * *

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar. kali ini lebih keras.

" _Hyung_ , kau bahkan tak mendatangi Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya. apa kau akan terus lari dari kenyataan? itu terlalu klise, hyung! sadarlah!"

Lari dari kenyataan, huh? Kim Namjoon. Kau bahkan tak tau apa artinya itu.

Keadaan dimana kau terus berlari tanpa menemukan titik akhir dan tanpa tempat peristirahatan. Itu bukanlah lari dari kenyataan. Tapi lari memasuki kenyataan itu sendiri. Terlalu kejam.

Dan kini Namjoon mendengar suara tawa yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara tawa Yoongi yang sangat keras.

Yoongi semakin tak peduli ketika Namjoon terus mengetuk pintunya tanpa berperasaan. Mungkin besok ia harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk pintu sialan itu.

Yoongi tak peduli. Sekali lagi ia tak peduli.

Suara tawanya ini mampu mendatangkan orang lain berkumpul di depan kamarnya. Tetapi kenapa Park sialan itu tidak ada? Apa ia harus tertawa lebih kencang?

Seolah tertampar oleh pikirannya, Yoongi terdiam. Kenapa ia menjadi peduli? Bukankah ia tak peduli?

Ketika udara mengawang dan dirinya sendiri meremang, ia tertamparkan oleh sebuah suatu nyata yang tubuhnya itu tiada berperasa untuk menolaknya.

Park Jimin, _dia tidak datang._

Tentu saja, tidak datang, dalam suatu keheningan yang meluruh dalam pekikan sunyi, Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak akan datang.

"Payah sekali."

Suaranya ada di balik pintu, di antara orang-orang yang mengerubung oleh dirinya yang tengah pelik itu.

Suara Jimin, kesayangannya.

 _"Manusia itu selalu begitu ya_ _,_ _h_ _yung?"_

Suaranya selalu kedengaran mungil, seolah Park Jimin tertimbun dalam banyak sekali pengaruh, sehingga yang melejit keluar dari hentakan suaranya hanya sebuah cicitan kecil.

 _"Jim?"_

* * *

 _"Saat aku mati nanti, aku ingin mati bersamamu."_

 _"Hyung, payah sekali kalau sampai aku mati gara-gara bunuh diri, atau ditabrak mobil, atau dibunuh rentenir. Kau kan agen polisi terbaik."_

 _"Nah, kalau memang perlu, aku ingin kau saja yang menembakku."_

.

.

Yoongi merasakan kepalanya terhempas-hempas. Itu bukanlah suara dari Jimin, itu jeritan memorinya, menyelesak keluar seperti tengah mengacungkan murka. Ia merinding, takut. Min Yoongi takut terhadap memorinya sendiri, rekaman-rekaman dari kepalanya yang menjeratkan siksa.

 _"Kau ingin mati seperti apa,_ _h_ _yung?"_

Kemudian Park Jimin muncul, menggantungkan sebuah senyuman ringan, tiada tahu bahwa dirinya yang sekarang telah hilang dalam kehempitan tanah fana bumi ini.

Ia hanyalah sebuah imaji, tiadalah berkekurang dan berkelebihan, hanya sebuah perputaran memoar Min Yoongi dari masa yang teramat lampau.

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin mati," Min Yoongi mendeklarasikan. "Aku ingin hidup, di sini, denganmu."

"Tidak keren!" seperti biasanya, Jimin hanya tertawa, ringan dan selalu terdengar menyesakkan, membuatkan rindunya menjadi candu.

Ya. Ada kalanya ramuan ini berisi tentang ujaran manis dalam tanda seru maupun ungkapan gelak semu. Yoongi menggegap tangan Jimin, ada ujaran.

"Lalu siapa yang keren?" Jelas saja Yoongi mengelak. Definisi keren tidak boleh lepas dari dirinya.

"Eum, hehe." Sialnya Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan beri aku cengiran bodoh seperti itu," Dengus Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi jika tidak ada jawabannya."

"Semua sudah terjawab dengan sendirinya, _hyung_."

Yoongi cukup menatap Jimin beberapa saat sebelum menengadah. Yah, sudahlah. Tak apa. Ia merasa tenang, karena semua ini tak serumit perasaannya yang sering kacau.

Yang jelas, Yoongi ingin keabadian.

Bukan skenario Tuhan yang omong kosong.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu yang semakin lama semakin keras itu menarik Yoongi menuju ke alam sadarnya. Dan suara mungil yang menjadi lullaby tidurnya pun ikut menghilang. Yoongi mendecak kesal.

Sepertinya dunia asa pun menolak kehadirannya terlalu lama. Padahal, mataharinya telah berpindah ke dunia itu. Walaupun hanya sekejap, tapi ia telah menyukainya. Racun dari dunia itu telah ia rasakan. Dan ia ingin lagi.

Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di serpihan kaca yang tersisa. Ia usap darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kata orang, jika ingin membuktikan dirimu sudah mati atau belum, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri dan rasakan rasa sakit yang tercipta. Dengan begitu kau akan tau, dunia fana ini menyukaimu atau tidak.

Tapi ia tak merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu. Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya, tertawa keras.

Keabadian. dulu dirinya menginginkan keabadian agar bisa bersama mahluk mungil itu selama mungkin. Tapi kini mahluk mungil sialan itu sudah pergi. dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini pun sudah mulai menolaknya. Jadi, _apa ia masih membutuhkan keabadian?_

Suara tawa yang ia keluarkan kini berubah menjadi erangan keras. Yoongi melayangkan pukulan pada serpihan kaca. Warna merah kini telah mendominasi tangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan itu.

 _Tapi apa mahluk mungil_ – _Park_ – _itu akan datang?_ Ia mulai peduli dengan itu.

Keluh yang menghantar kemarahan dalam dirinya itu tahu, bahwa rindunya tiada akan berkesudahan, karena ia akan terus rindu pada Park Jimin. Terus. Terus. Tidak akan berhenti sampai berakhir sudah masanya di dunia.

Tangan terkepal dan buku-bukunya memutih, memucat bersama seluruh naluri yang mengerjap dalam hati yang pelik itu. Bercampur bersama kepulan amarah dan darah yang mengalir.

Park Jimin mati di tangannya, ia anggaplah begitu.

Dalam lerung yang tiada berkesudahan dalam amarah dirinya, Min Yoongi tahu kariernya sebagai seorang polisi akan terus diagungkan, ia telah bunuhkan seluruh mafia-mafia sialan itu.

Dan ia mengingat kepulan memoar yang melejit, suara peluru-peluru. Dan Park Jimin yang berselimut merah pekat.

Yoongi meraung. Tidak sakit, tangannya tidak sakit, luka di mana pun dalam tubuhnya itu tiada bersuara-suara, tiada meninggalkan suatu reaksi. Yoongi tidak akan kesakitan pada luka fana itu.

Ia kesakitan.

Karena seseorang seperti tengah merobek bilah dadanya, dengan sebuah kapak tak berwujud, menyobek seluruh lorong hatinya yang tenang itu, melejitkan suar " _Park Jimin telah mati_ ".

"Dan aku tidak," Yoongi mendesah, menahan desakan dalam dadanya, seluruh sesal dan sakitnya. Kerinduannya. "Aku ingin hidup Park Jimin, di sini, bersamamu."

"Itu keren sekali," Yoongi menangkup wajahnya. "Dasar bodoh."

Jikalaunya ia dulu merasakan sebuah gempitan senang menyembul dalam napasnya yang panjang, ketika abadi menjadi sebuah kata menyenangkan.

Yoongi merasa, ia sekarang pantas mati, tiada ada Park Jimin. Tiada ada alasan ia mesti melanjutkan hidupnya, untuk apa?

Ia telah berganti karier bepuluh kali di dunia, telah hilangkan seluruh wujud aslinya yang kekal, dan berubah menjadi seorang manusia fana biasa. Namun tetaplah abadi selama itu juga.

"Kami akan menunggumu keluar, Park Jimin tidak akan menyukaimu jika kau mengurung diri begini."

Namjoon lagi, kemudian langkahnya terdengar, terseret dalam hentakan hening, meninggalkan Min Yoongi sendiri. Bersama kepedihan abadinya itu.

* * *

Yoongi kini menatap pintu malang yang hampir hancur. Pintu putih yang dulu selalu ia dambakan untuk dibuka dan menunjukan sosok mungil yang ia kasihi.

Menerjang sosok itu dengan pelukan serta kecupan-kecupan hangat. Dan sosok itu membalas perlakuannya dengan hangat, seolah tak peduli dengan bau asap dan anyir yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ia merindukan itu. Yoongi merindukannya. sangat. ia bahkan sampai lupa jika sebelumnya ia tak peduli.

Bodoh. Ia tak akan pernah peduli. Persepsi orang-orang bodoh diluar sana, kenapa ia kemarin peduli?

 _"Hyung, tidak keren jika berpikir seperti itu."_

 **Tidak keren.** Ya, sosok itu bahkan selalu benar.

Yoongi adalah orang keren. Jadi ia tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Tanpa peduli dengan tetesan darah yang terus mengalir.

Apa masih ada orang yang menunggui nya dibalik pintu ini? Apa Namjoon hanya berpura-pura pergi? Ia tak ingin kembali terganggu oleh pertanyaan mereka tentang dirinya. Tetapi hatinya pun tak ingin jika mendapati angin semata dibalik pintu ini.

Ia hanya membutuhkan satu orang. Sosok mungil itu.

Ia membutuhkannya.

Ia ingat kecupan hangat itu. Ia ingatkan tubuhnya pada pelukan yang didambakannya, ia yang mendekap kekasih mungilnya.

Ia menyeretkan langkah pada pintu yang hening, sementara seluruh kepedihan yang melejit dalam aroma di rumah itu menyentakkannya keluar dalam kenyataan.

 _"Kalau semisalnya_ _h_ _yung mati duluan..."_

Suara itu lagi, mencicit dalam telinganya, sedang sosok itu tidak ada di mana-mana.

 _"Aku akan terus hidup, mencari pengganti_ _mu,_ _h_ _yung."_

Udara memanas, rasanya sesak menjalar dalam amukan amarah dan pedihnya.

 _"Bagaimana dengamu, Yoongi_ _-h_ _yung?"_

Yoongi menggeleng, pelipisnya mulai terasa perih, tangannya menguarkan sebuah nyeri, Min Yoongi mencium udara panas di ruangan itu, Namjoon tidak kelihatan di mana-mana.

"Aku, akan hidup."

Min Yoongi berhenti. Luruhan duka pada jeritan hari itu masih menguat, dan Yoongi kembali merasakan dadanya teriris.

"Aku di sini, aku tidak akan marah."

Min Yoongi memegangi dadanya, menahankan sebuah gejolakan semu yang beramuk dalam api hatinya, mencoba memadamkan gejolak itu sendiri. Kemudian, air matanya pecah, menyeruak dari matanya, dan bibirnya gemetaran.

Udara tidak lagi panas, udara sejuk. Seseorang yang tidak kelihatan tengah mendekapnya dalam sunyi.

Min Yoongi tidak bisa membalas dekapan itu, karena memang tiada bisa kembali menyentuh sosok Park Jimin yang telah pergi.

" _Nah_ ," kata suara dalam kepalanya, terkekeh. " _Itu baru keren_."

* * *

Dalam hempasan udara, Min Yoongi pernah berpikir untuk menerjunkan dirinya dalam ketiadaan dunia ini. Dalam kepedihannya. Ia peduli pada Jimin, dan ia peduli pada kebahagiaan sosok itu.

Park Jimin menatap, bersandar pada jendela, sosok yang lembut dan tiada bercakap banyak. Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum pada Min Yoongi tanpa garis rindu mencuat dalam matanya.

"Kau bahagia Jimin?"

"Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia, _h_ _yung_."

"Tapi kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu."

"Tidak boleh, harus ada orang lain yang membuat tertawa, karena kau tidak hidup sendiri, Hyung, ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Min Yoongi terdiam. Ia ingatkan dirinya pada Namjoon, pada orang tuanya, pada teman-teman angkatannya. Namun ia ingat kembali, tidak ada diantara itu yang memuaskan hasratnya dalam jalin bahagia. Kecuali Park Jimin.

"Hidup memang seperti itu," katanya, "kadang kau harus bahagia, kadang tidak."

Park Jimin mendekat. Sosoknya candu, aroma tubuhnya, perangainya, dan seluk beluknya, terasa menguar seperti heroin. Min Yoongi tidak tahu ia bisa bertahan atau tidak.

"Nah," katanya lagi. "Kita akan bertemu."

"Bohong."

"Tidak bohong. Hapus air matamu, cengeng. Aku mau kembali dan kau harus merelakanku."

"Pergilah."

"Hatimu harus melepaskanku juga."

Yoongi tersenyum miris. _Hatinya, ya?_

"Tuh kan, _h_ _yung_. bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kau tidak bahagia?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti dengan jarak menjadi batasan. Ia tunjukan pada Yoongi senyuman yang tulus dan tawa kecil yang membuat para malaikat yang menungguinya ikut tertawa.

Sejenak, Yoongi rasa ia memang tidak keren. Karena ia tak pantas jika harus disebut keren oleh orang yang membuat para malaikat ikut bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus percaya. kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu–"

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Namjoon hyung bagaimana? Orangtuamu? Teman-temanmu? negara ini pun membutuhkanmu, hyung. "

Katakanlah Yoongi bodoh. Karena ia bahkan tak percaya dengan perkataan sosok di depannya ini. pasti Tuhan akan memarahinya.

Tapi ia memang sudah hancur. Tuhan sudah tidak perlu lagi menghukumnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya karena menghancurkan dunia orang lain berkali-kali.

Bukannya ia tak ingin. Yoongi selalu ingin menghentikan kegiatannya setiap kali melihat senyuman malaikat itu. Tetapi kenyataan terus menamparnya hingga membuatnya gelap mata.

Ia sudah hancur. Ialah si kehancuran yang mereka maksud. Lalu buat apa berhenti, menyucikan diri?

Senyuman di wajah Jimin menghilang, berganti dengan lengkungan di bibirnya yang berlawanan arah. Ia tak suka. Pikiran pria di depannya ini, ia tak suka.

Berulang kali ia berusaha mengelus wajah yang lelah itu, tetapi hanya kepulan asap yang terjadi.

Ia sudah bukan manusia. Itulah fakta jahatnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak keren. Kau tau itu, kan?"

"Kau bahkan selalu berkata seperti itu, sayang."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Karena hyung sudah keren. Tanpa aku mengatakannya pun, _hyung_ sudah tau itu."

Yoongi tertawa sinis. "Lalu buat apa kata-kata keren itu, sayang? Menghiburku? Cih, dunia saja bahkan menolak ke-keren-an-ku."

Jimin terselebung dalam balutan kenyamanan, bahkan ketika percakapan ini menyentak keluar, Yoongi merasa hatinya tidak segamang dan seberat tadi. Jimin selalu begitu, bersolek dalam keindahannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang menolakmu," Jimin menyimpulkan senyum, bersidekap bersama keheningan, sementara udara sekitar mengawang dalam balutan peluh pedih. "Kau akan di sini, terima dunia."

"Dan kau pergi."

"Aku di sini. Menjagamu untuk bahagia."

"Bohong."

"Kau cukup percaya padaku, percaya saja."

Tiada berkesudahan, Jimin tersenyum, ia inginkan sebuah pelukan menyelesak dalam pertemuan itu, jumpa mereka berakhir, dan masing-masing tahu, bahwa sesak yang beranjak dalam hati itu adalah tanda mereka tiada dapat bertatap kembali.

"Pergilah."

"Dan kau tetap di sini, _h_ _yung_."

"Aku tetap di sini."

"Tetap bahagia?"

"Tetap bahagia."

Jimin mengikik kecil, sebuah sengatan hangat menjalarkan seluruh perputaran udara.

Yoongi tahu ia menangis sekarang, tahulah bahwa pedihnya bergelayut tiada termaafkan, dan tahulah, dentum-dentum menghentak menghantarkan sedihnya.

"Tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

Yoongi tahu ia menangis sekarang, tahulah bahwa pedihnya bergelayut tiada termaafkan, dan tahulah, dentum-dentum menghentak menghantarkan sedihnya.

 _"Tetap mencintaiku?"_

 _"Tetap mencintaimu."_

Itu, adalah selambu celaka yang membalut seuntai suara manis. Tunggu, tunggu saja, dan bersumpahlah demi apapun. Bahwa narasi yang membabi-buta ini merupakan tipuan terburuk yang pernah dilakukan oleh perputaran dunia.

Tetap disini, untuk selanjutnya pergi.

Yoongi membiarkan matanya mencerna sebuah fragmen yang terjadi begitu lambat; menusuk, mencabiknya, mencecarnya habis-habisan dengan ronta air mata. Ketika tangan itu mengayunkan selamat tinggal, tidak ada yang terdengar. Hanta jantungnya yang meringis nelangsa. Degup itu, dalam keadaan terkulai.

Mata yang memandang, adalah mata yang tidak pernah rela akan sebuah kerangka cerita menyesakkan. Apakah ini yang dimaksud mencintai dan dicintai? Yoongi mengumpat pada tanah yang menertawakannya, sumpah mati, bukan ini artinya.

Adakah, perpisahan merupakan frasa manis yang akan menggulung menjadi sebuah akhir cerita?

Dalam tatapan kabur itu, Yoongi merintih tanpa ragu.

"Tidak, _**aku tidak ingin**_."

Sayang sekali.

Di awal, langit sudah berbisik padanya.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** antilogi /an·ti·lo·gi/ _n_ pertentangan antara dua hal yang sangat berlawanan atau bertentangan.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca :)


End file.
